The high school fun with the clones going in it!
by The Blue Menace
Summary: Commander Gree, Captain Rex, President Tub, Sargent Dyllan, Commander Cody, Tord, Edd, Niki,Kai,jackson,John go on a adventure of two-day high school


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS AT ALLLL!**

**This going to be a comedy about the star wars the clone wars! I have some others in the Force unleashed wourld one is a crossover and one is single and I have a Naruto and Soul Eater one!**

**This is about Commander Gree, Captain Rex, President Tub, and Commander Cody,Sargent Dyllan (president Tub and sargent Dyllan are my characters) having fun going through HIGHschool!**

**THE SUMMER:(By the way Gree comes in later he will be a new kid)**

Captain Rex in the summer: "Ug mom I am an adult not a child I am going to highschool now." wines Rex

"Oh bloody shut up then and go to school NOW! yells Rex's mom wile Rex makes a face in dispair.(:?)

And he goes to school the next month.

tub's summer:

(he lives in a orphanage)

"I am bord." wines Tub

"Shut up your school year starts next month just hope that you can get an owner or join a job to get money for a house."

"Like that'll ever happen." says one of the idiots in the backround

"Oh shut up or i'll shoot you."says tub, so then he buys a job

Commander Cody's summer one month before:

"Hahha this is fun eating cheese sticks and watching chickflicks with a Chuck Norris shirt on and bouncing on my exercising ball." says, wile going to the fridge

"Oh crap I hate boloni darn thats just despicable and obvious." cries Cody

"I guess I will have to go shopping what a pain oh well." wines Cody

Dyllan's summer:

"I love pie and cheese and the guitar at the same time." says and plays Dyllan

"Your an idiot before idiots were INVENTED! yells his dad Jason ( wich is actully is his teacher)

"Do me a favor and go get me my book." orders Jason

"What is it called?" asks Dyllan

"Beep (actully the s word) my dad says.", and Dyllan brings it over

"You better be happy that school is coming honey." says Dyllans mom

"Oh yeah." hes agrees wile turning on an episode of the anime Bleach.

THE NEXT MONTH:

The teacher walks in and says"You are a birdie why are you here so early because there should only be Dyllan."

"Sorry Mr. Fell."

"What is your name?" asks Mr. Fell, wile Dyllan comes in

"Well my name is tub I am a orphan sadly that is the name I am used to that name only because I get bullied." droops Tub

"Oh that must suck let us call you Lance is that cool?" asks Mr. Fell

"Sure that's awsome." agrees now named Lance

"A girl comes in hehe." says Dyllan

"Hey!"

"What is your name?" asks Fell

"Niki." she says shyly

" Thats nice." says Lance

" Were are you from?" asks the teacher

"Actully I used to live in Australia." says Niki, wile two kids come in.

"Who are you two?" asks Fell

"I am Cody and he is Rex." answers Cody

"Ok so I need five people how many are here now?" asks Fell

"One,two,three,four five so I need five more definetly."

"All right I need John,Kai,Jackson,Tord, and Edd."

Next Tord and Kai come in Kai is Chinese but can speak English and Tord has that wild west personality loves guns and he has blue hair.

"Hey man how is the crowd going?" asks tord

"Well." answers Cody again

"hello people what is the morning work?" asks Kai

"Either read or talk thats all really." answers Fell, wile writing his name on the white board with marker, and the next three come in.

"Hey Edd how has it been old knife throwing budy?" asks Tord

"Fine but it is boring in New York." says Edd

"Hey my name is Jackson and he is John he is shy that is why I am introducing him to you." says Jackson

"Guys today you are going to learn Math and Social Studies your first period is social studies then lunch break (only if there is not something special) then study hall then Math then school is over." says Fell

MEANWHILE IN SOCIAL STUDIES

"Ok take your seats, you are going to make and present a book report on the American Rivers." says Mr. Fell

"Aw I hate book reports there boring and I also hate river!" cries John

"Since you said that maybe it should be on parilization hm."

"YAY!"two accidentally yell that

Meanwhile at lunch time.

"Hey John sit your butt down." orders Tord

"Fine" wines John

"I love pie I hope they bring pie or they will go through FATAL CONSEQUENCES!" yells Cody

"Shut the heck up!' yells Rex his best friend

"I am a ventriloquist in shining armor who just got slap by a knight from king Arthur's tribe" says Tord, and Bruce Lee jumps up on crashes on Tord

"your losing." says Kai

At Math

"Today at math you are going to learn Evaluate expressions and equations." says Fell

"Lets shoot spit balls at the teacher." whispers John to Kai and agrees

pottttttthhh

"Who the frock did that?" yells Fell

"Kai and John" answers Niki.( those guys got expelled

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Lets go prank some people." says Cody

"What should we get or do?" asks Rex we can put those farty patties or whatever and we can put fake pee barf and poop and there seat and stearing wheel." answers Cody ( that is tomorrow that that happens)

Day two: ( this is only a two day school year because they are clone troopers and it is day two as you might see)

"Children there is a new student his name is Gree." says Fell

"Hello Gree." they all say

"Hey guys lets go on a field trip basically, to start a band Dyllan loves the guitar Gree likes the drums Kai likes the key board Tord plays the bass and Rex can sing and I can play the clarinet." screems Cody out loud

"Sure" agrees Fell wile beckoning them outside.

"The sound should begin now." says Fell

MEANWHILE:

"Let us go to papa's pizzaeria for the last day of regular school or we can go prank people?" says Fell

"PRANK!' they all yell

"Alright" says Fell

MEANWHILE AGAIN:

Cody throws a fake pack of c4 on someone's seat and they scream like a little girl and Cody and Rex laugh like this "aha" and Tord put some fake poop on the cashier's desk and I don't wanna even get into that. MEANWHILE

"HURRAY GET OUT YOU JUST GRADUATED NOW!" yells Fell

**_THE END HAPPINESS IS ALWAYS NEEDED_**


End file.
